Short White Hair Brother
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: "Meski dia bocah beruban, sebetulnya dia keren juga kok!" "Meskipun mereka anak-anak yang beler, tapi mereka tidak buruk juga.." "KAK Toushirou!" "Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya Taichou Demo!" Meski gaje, Read and then review please.. X3


Yeah~

Cerita ini adalah salah satu cerita gaje dari sekian banyak cerita gaje yang saya buat... '=v=

Crossover saya yang pertama~~!

Hohoho! Saya suka banget sama Len dan Rin, begitu pula Shiro-chan. Jadii, saya membuat mereka ketemu disini! Gyahaha!

Iseng, tapi jadinya panjang. Hohoho~

btw ini cerita... Super garing, Alur gak jelas, OOC, Gak nyambung, pula... Huaaa maklumin lah ya saya lagi setres nih buatnya menjelang ujian, mana nilai saya belakangan ini: 4, 45, dan kemudian... 3... OMG! TTATT

Huaaa tau gak sih, gak jarang sekarang nilai saya paling rendah, padahal sebelumnya rankingku lumayan bagus, huhuhu, pasti turun banget.. huaaa TT^TT

Bantu saya dong! Hiks hiks!

...

Heh! Arasa-chan bener-bener Baka! Kok jadi curhat kayak tante-tante sih~? '=w=

Udah deh~.. '=x=

Jangan sampai lupa disclaimer, sebab itu berbahaya! Hohoho

Jadi, Bleach itu yang bikin Tite Kubo. Kalo saya yang punya Bleach, baru namanya Tip-ex Kubo. (Noh kan gaje? '==)

Kalo Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp. dan Crypton Media Future Inc. Kalo punya saya, Gakupo sudah dipastikan bakal mulai jualan terong di pulogebang.

Oh yeah! Saya juga gak terlalu tau banyak tentang Bleach, jadi kalo ada yang salah-salah maklumin aja ya XD (oi oi! Mana bisa? '==)

Langsung mulai aja deh~ Mohon maaf atas ke-gajeannya '^^

* * *

-**Normal PoV**

Malam itu, salju berjatuhan dengan pelan. Jatuhnya beriringan, di jendela kamar Rin dan Len. Makin lama, pemandangan di luar makin memutih oleh salju, udara semakin dingin.

Rin dan Len sedang membaca buku bersama-sama di pinggir kasur, berbalutkan selimut.

Ya, mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sangat akrab sejak dulu.  
Saat ini usia mereka 14 tahun, meski terkadang sikap mereka masih kekanak-kanakan.

"...Hei, Rin onee-chan."

"Apa?"

" Aku menemukan buku cerita lama di gudang kemarin," Ujar Len sambil berdiri, menyibakkan selimutnya, berjalan, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lokernya yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari kasur.

Ia lalu kembali lagi, dan ke posisinya yang tadi disebelah Rin.

"Buku cerita apa?" Tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Enak sekali membaca buku cerita bergambar di saat seperti ini. Pinjam, dong!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga belum baca! Bacanya sama-sama saja!" Seru Len.

"Ghe! Iya, deh!"

Mereka lalu membaca bersama-sama.

Halaman pertama, bergambarkan makhluk yang seperti monster. Dan ada gambar beberapa orang yang berusaha mengalahkannya dengan sesuatu yang mirip pedang.

_Hari itu bersalju, shinigami berusaha mengalahkan makhluk jahat yang mengganggu kehidupan. Mereka melawan dengan usaha dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki._

Mereka menatap gambar di buku cerita itu. Diantara orang-orang yang melawannya yang disebut di buku itu adalah _shinigami [dewa kematian]_, salah satunya berambut putih dan paling pendek. Len dan Rin merasa tak asing dengan orang itu, tetapi mereka pikir itu hanya perasaan mereka saja.

Halaman berikutnya, ada gambar orang-orang yang melawan monster aneh itu. Kali ini wajah mereka lebih jelas.

_Ketika monster itu sudah hampir dikalahkan, ia bangkit lagi. Tetapi mereka tak menyerah dan menyatukan kekuatan mereka._

Len dan Rin membisu melihat wajah-wajah itu.

Ya... yang itu, itu, itu, itu, lalu itu... Sepertinya.. mereka pernah melihatnya. Tapi kapan?

Halaman berikutnya, gambar orang-orang itu yang bersorak karena monster itu berhasil dikalahkan.

Berikutnya lagi, orang-orang itu lagi yang sedang duduk tenang dan tertawa di balkon kayu sambil minum teh bersama-sama.

SELESAI...

...

_Ghee?_

"...Eh... Tunggu, tunggu! SELESAI? Yang benar saja!" Seru Len.

"Eh, begini saja?" Keluh Rin.

"Tapi rasanya buku ini memang aneh, ya..?"

"Eh?"

"Iya... orang ini, ini, dan beberapa lagi... rasanya, aku pernah melihatnya."

"Sama! Tapi, siapa, ya...?"

Mereka berfikir sebentar, lalu sama-sama berseru; "Ah!"

Mereka bertatapan, dan mengingat kejadian kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu...

* * *

"_Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya taichou demo!_"

* * *

Pagi itu sangat dingin. Sepertinya pagi itu adalah awal dari musim bersalju yang..

..Ewwww, sangat 'beku'.

"Rin, tangkap ini!"

_Syuuuuttt..._ Seorang bocah yang terlihat sangat shota melemparkan sebuah bola salju pada seseorang yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya.

"Yosh! Tangkap juga ini, Len!" Anak yang dilempar bola salju tadi berhasil menangkap bola salju yang dilempar bocah tadi, dan melemparkannya kembali.

Ah... Anak yang melempar itu Len. dan yang dilempar –dan melempar kembali adalah Rin.

Mereka sangat senang karena menyambut musim salju, seperti anak-anak lain yang suka bermain lemparan salju atau membuat boneka salju.

Mereka berdua saling melempar dan melindungi diri, yang paling kotor oleh salju, dialah yang kalah.

Tapi... BROK! Rin yang melempar salju dan dihindari oleh Len, tanpa sengaja mengenai wajah seseorang.

"U-Uwaa... Ma-Maaf!" Seru Rin, sambil menghampiri orang itu dengan diikuti oleh Len.

Orang itu menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan jengkel.

_Heh, anak kecil?_ Batin Len dan Rin.

"Uh, Ummm.. Adik, maafkan kakak ya yang ta..."

"ADIK APANYA! AKU INI JAUH LEBIH TUA DARIMU, TAHU!"

**Rin PoV**

Glek! Orang –eh, anak itu marah! Ghee, lebih tua katanya? Hem..., Memang sih wajahnya agak **tua**. Tapi masa' iya... sependek ini...

"A-Anu, Maksudnya apa, dik?"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DIK! GRRR, MANUSIA SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN!" Omel Orang –err,, anak itu.

Aku terheran-heran. Manusia? Memangnya dia bukan ma –eh..! Jangan-jangan tubuh pendeknya ini gara-gara bukan manusia! La-Lalu apa, dong! Hantu! Dia mau bilang dirinya hantu! TIDAAAAK! Aku benci hal seperti itu! HENTIKAN, MAKHLUK KERDIL! AARRRGGGH!

"...Lalu kalau bukan manusia, kau ini siapa, bocah?"

Eh? A-Astaga.. Len! Berani sekali dia! U-Ukh! Dari pada dikutuk, mendingan kami buru-buru menjauh!

Aku menarik Len manjauh dari ora –err.., Makhluk itu.  
"Bocah, katamu!" plik! Plik! Muncul emoticon jengkel (?) dari jidatnya.

"Enak saja bocah! Umurku ini lebih tua darimu ratusan tahun, tahuuuu! Tahu shinigami tidak sih kalian ini?" Serunya dengan jengkel.

E..eee... Shinigami –shinigami katanya?

**Toushirou PoV**

Errr.. Anak-anak ini betul-betul menyebalkan! Kalau tiba-tiba muncul hollow disini, aku tak akan selamatkan mereka! Huh!

"A-Ano –shinigami dewa kematian maksudmu..?" Ujar anak yang perempuan dengan gemetar. Cih, dia pikir aku hantu, ya? Ckckck, dasar anak kecil!

"Kalau iya kenapa? Shinigami berbeda dengan hantu, tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dengan wujud anak kecil begitu, ha.." "WUJUDKU MEMANG SEPERTI INI, SABLENG!" Seruku dengan jengkel. Cih, dasar anak tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku ini 'kan sudah lebih tinggi (1 cm) dibanding sebulan yang lalu! Masih saja ada yang mengataiku pendek, anak kecil, bocah... ARRGHH!

"Lalu kenapa rambutmu sudah ubanan semua begitu, baka? Badanmu kecil, tap.." "BERISIK! RAMBUTKU JUGA MEMANG BEGINI, BOCAH! ARRRGGGH!"

Aku ngedumel sendiri sampai kedua anak itu berhenti melongo.

Huh! Sabar, sabar. Kalau menghadapi bocah begini saja aku mengeluarkan hyourinmaru, bisa-bisa aku dipecat. Errr, ini betul-betul menyebalkan!

"Sudah! Kalau tak percaya, kalian akan kubawa ke soul society. Dengar, ya, aku ini adalah kapten divisi ke-10, Hitsugaya Toushirou! Aku bukan bocah!"

Aku membawa mereka menuju senkaimon. Mereka hanya melongo –dan terus melongo.

Setelah aku membawa mereka masuk ke soul society, Mereka masih melongo sampai seekor lalat nyaris bersarang di mulut bocah yang laki-laki, dan diusir mati-matian oleh yang perempuan. Ckckck, dasar dua bocah belimbing yang konyol!

**Len PoV**

Hitsugaya Toushirou? Siapa sih? Pemain baseball? Atau pemain bekel? Halah, gitu saja pake divisi-divisian segala? Lalu, siapa dia sampai membawa kami ke tempat aneh begini? Errr, mungkin ini tempat pelatihan baseballnya. Tapi masa' pemain baseballnya kecil begini! Sudah begitu, rambutnya ubanan begini! Dia ini bocah atau kakek-kakek, sih!

"Hei, Len! Ada lalat mau bangun sarang di mulutmu! Argh!" Rin-onee chan meraih-raih lalat yang sedang bersenandung sambil mengitari mulutku yang terus melongo. Ia berusaha menepuk lalat konyol itu di depan wajahku, tapi aku tak peduli. Mau beranak di mulutku, kek, mau p*p di mulutku, kek, aku tak peduli! Yang penting sekarang aku penasaran... Siapa sih bocah ini!

Aku mengikuti bocah bernama Toushirou itu dengan serius. Rin-onee chan sepertinya sudah mendapatkan lalat baka itu, dia sedang memain-mainkan mayat lalat itu dengan riang-gembira.

"Onee-chan, cepat! Nanti kita ketinggalan bocah kakek itu!" Seruku sambil berbalik ke arah Rin-onee chan yang sedang sibuk dengan mayat lalatnya dan tertinggal di belakang.

Tapi belum sempat aku melihat ke depan lagi... BUAGH! "AKU BUKAN BOCAH MAUPUN KAKEK-KAKEK, TAHU! ARRGGH!" Toushirou sudah menggebuk kepalaku lagi. Hih! Dasar hantu aneh, sukanya main gebuk! Dipikir gak sakit ya? TT^TT

"Sakit, tau! Sudah, kamu ini mau bawa kami ke mana?" Seruku, diikuti anggukan Rin-onee chan yang sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Berisik! Aku mau membuktikan kalau aku ini shinigami dan bukan bocah!" Si Bocah ubanan yang kelihatannya tak sudi dipanggil bocah itu berteriak lagi.

Hei, hei! Lagi-lagi shinigami katanya! Kerenan mana sih shinigami sama vocaloid? Hayo?

**Normal PoV again**

Setelah agak lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di "kantor" Toushirou, ruang divisi ke-10. Disana sudah ada Matsumoto yang sedang enak-enakan di sofa dengan cueknya.

Plik! Plik! Lagi-lagi emoticon kesal itu muncul di jidat Toushirou.

"MAATTTTSUUMOTOOOO! KENAPA MALAH SANTAI, BUKANNYA KERJA!" Serunya dengan amarah yang sangat membakar (ghe? Maksud lo? '==).

"Glek! Hi-Hitsugaya- taichou!" Matsumoto tampak panik, dan langsung kelabakan dengan kertas-kertas kerjaannya yang menggunung. "A-A-Ano.."

"...Hah! Sudahlah! Ini, kenalkan dulu! Itu Fukutaichou-ku, namanya Matsumoto Rangiku. Hoi, wanita malas yang disana! Ini bocah-bocah belimbing yang kutemui di dunia manusi.." JDUAK! Gantian kepala Toushirou yang digeplak oleh Len dan Rin.

"KAMI BUKAN BOCAH BELIMBING! NAMA KAMI KAGAMINE RIN DAN LEN!" Seru mereka kompak.

Toushirou sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol sementara Len dan Rin bergantian menjabat tangan tanda berkenalan dengan Matsumoto.

"Jadi, Taichou..." Matsumoto memutar tubuhnya ke arah Toushirou.

"...Ada apa dengan mereka, sehingga kau membawa mereka ke sini, Taichou~?"

"Kalau kau tanya ada apa dengan mereka, mereka itu anak-anak konyol yang mengataiku bocah ubanan! Errr, Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Omel Toushirou.

"Pfffft..." Matsumoto menahan tawanya.

Tapi, Len dan Rin malah sudah terbahak.

"Hahaha! Memang iya, 'kan!" Seru mereka sambil tertawa.

Wajah Toushirou merah padam. Ia sangat kesal.

Saat itu juga, Hinamori mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lunglai, terlihat semakin lengkap dengan mata panda.

"Oh, Hinamori." Toushirou melihat ke arahnya.

"A-Ano.., Hitsugaya-kun. Aku mau mengambil kertas tugas dari divisiku yang harusnya sudah diisi oleh Rangiku-san..." Katanya dengan pelan, sepertinya saking capeknya.

_Dia habis ngapain, sih?_ Batin Toushirou, sambil mengernyitkan alis melihat Hinamori yang bungkuk, bermata panda, agak tirus, dan lunglai.

"Kau kelihatan lelah," Ujar Toushirou.

"I-Iya... Aku sedang diberi tugas habis-habisan sebagai hukuman karena kemarin aku tidak sadar menaruh gelas teh yang tumpah-tumpah di atas kertas Taichou-ku..."

Toushirou, Rin, dan Len sweatdrop. Lho, Matsumoto kok ndak sweatdrop juga ya?

"...Hoi, Matsumoto! Berikan kertas yang dia maksud dan jangan bilang kau belum mengisinya!" Toushirou menengok ke arah Matsumoto yang ternyata sedang kalang-kabut mencari "kertas yang dimaksud" itu.

"Aaaaa~h... Ini dia~" Seru Matsumoto girang. Tapi setelah melonjak satu kali, Ia membatu.

"Kau ini ngapain, sih? Cepat berikan padanya!"

"Ta-Taichou... Ke-Kertasnya belum kuisi..."

Plik! Plik! Gheee, emoticon jengkel itu muncul lagi di jidatnya. Ck, sampe bosen saya mengetikkan kata "emoticon jengkel" dan "jidat"! '==

"...MATTTSUUUMOOOOTOOOOOOO!"

Semua yang ada disana menutup kuping, kecuali Len dan Rin yang cuek karena pakai headset.

Matsumoto buru-buru mengisi kertas itu, dan memberikannya pada Hinamori.

"A-Aku asal mengisinya! Tidak apa-apa 'kan!"

"I-Iya.. Te-terimakasih.." Hinamori membaca tulisan Matsumoto pada kertas itu. Kira-kira kertas itu adalah sebuah angket.

_Keadaan Divisi : __Ehm... gimana yaaaa~?_

_Pembangunan Divisi : __Gak ada apa-apa tuh, weeeek_

_Tanggung jawab pemimpin divisi : __Nyuruh-nyuruh melulu!_

_Tanggung jawab wakil pemimpin divisi : __Santai minum sake!_

_Kegiatan : __Taichou minum susu, Fukutaichou minum sake_

_Tugas : __Numpuk! Berisik ah! Gak ada urusannya sama lu!_

...Hinamori yang baru membacanya langsung sweatdrop. _Gheh, gak serius amat sih ngisinya. Yaudah deh, daripada makin lama... Let's Go Yeah!_

Hinamori lalu pamit, dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kantor divisinya.

"...Jadi, kau sudah percaya kami ini shinigami yang berpangkat di berbagai divisi?" Tanya Toushirou, sambil berpaling pada Rin dan Len.

"Nggak, tuh!" Seru mereka kompak lagi.

Plik ! plik! Toushirou lagi-lagi ...

...

...Bosen ah! XD

Oke, kita skip saja bagian emoticon dan teriakan Toushirou itu.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalau tidak mengerti, biar aku saja yang jelaskan!" Ujar Matsumoto sambil tertawa.

Len dan Rin menengok dengan tatapan–agak–tidak yakin.

"Jadiii, kalian ini bukan ada di dunia manusia, tetapi di dunia shinigami! Seperti yang mungkin kalian sudah tahu, shinigami itu adalah dewa kematian. Tugas kami adalah memberi sake pada manusia yang sudah mati, jadi ayo kita minum sake sama-sa..." "MATSUMOTO!" "Emh, Ya, Ya, Tugas kami..."

"Mirip Kak Meiko, ya, sukanya sake." Bisik Rin.

"Tau tuh. Apasih enaknya mabok?" Balas Len.

"...Jadi, tugas kami adalah mangantar roh-roh manusia ke akhirat dan menyucikan hollow demi keseimbangan roh-roh di Soul society maupun di dunia manusia. Kalau kalian bertanya apa itu soul society, soul society itu ya tempat kalian berdiri sekarang, dunia roh... em, aku juga kurang bisa menjelaskannya, hohoho," Ucap Matsumoto santai.

Tapi begitu ia melihat lagi ke arah anak-anak itu, mereka sudah berpelukan dengan gemetar, lalu mewek bersama-sama.

"HUWAAAA! IBU! AYAH! KAMI BELUM MAU MATIIIII!" Seru mereka.

"Hoi, hoi!" Toushirou mendekat dengan panik.

"Jangan ge-er dulu! Kalian belum mati, tahu!"

"..Eh? Belum?" Len dan Rin melihat ke arah Toushirou dengan tampang tablo.

"...Ck! Aku menyesal sudah bawa kalian kesini! Kalian cuma kubawa untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini shinigami, bukan bocah beruban!" Seru Toushirou tidak sabar.

Len dan Rin bernafas lega, sementara Matsumoto malah terkikik.

"Taichoo~u, kau ini memang tidak sabaran. Masa' sama anak-anak saja kesal sampai bawa-bawa mereka ke soul society," Bisiknya sambil terkikik.

"Ha? Apa katamu?" "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Taic.."

"Hoi, Toushirou, Matsumoto! Ngapain kalian?"

"Eh,.?" Mereka semua menengok.

"Kurosaki!" Seru Toushiro.

"Ichigo!" Seru Matsumoto.

"Stroberi?" Seru Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Hoi! Siapa mereka? Kok tidak seperti roh? ...Ghee! Kok tidak ada rantainya!" Seru Ichigo.

"Bukan, bukan. Mereka ini manusia yang dibawa Taichou dari dunia manusia karena..." Matsumoto melirik Toushirou dengan pandangan jahil.

"..Karena.." "DIAM,MATSUMOTO!" "Uuukh, iya, iya..."

Toushirou kembali berpaling ke arah Len dan Rin.

"..Hei, bocah-bocah belimbing! Kenalkan dulu, i.."

"..Salam kenal, Stroberi! Aku Pisang!"

"Aku Jeruk!"

"**...HOOOOI!"** Seru Toushirou dengan sweadrop karena ternyata mereka sudah kenalan dan berjabat tangan dengan ... stroberi? '==

"A-Ahai.. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, bukan stroberi..." Ujar Ichigo dengan sweatdrop juga.

_What the hell of jeruk, pisang dan stroberi! '=,= _Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi seseorang dari belakang si stroberi.

"Ah... Rukia! Sejak kapan kau disana?" Seru Matsumoto.

"Sejak beberapa abad yang lalu." Jawab Rukia dengan polos.

"Ck, belum apa-apa sudah ada yang muncul lagi.." Batin Toushirou jengkel.

"Eto... Siapa anak-anak ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku Pisang," Jawab Len.

"Aku Jeruk," Jawab Rin.

"Kalau kau apa?" Tanya mereka kompak.

Rukia pun juga sweatdrop.

"A-A-Ano.., Anak-anak ini..."

"Huaah, sudah, aku akan pulangkan mereka! Lupakan saja!" Seru Toushirou, sambil menarik lengan Len dan Rin, lalu diseret seperti kucing.

"Bye-bye!" Seru Matsumoto, sambil melambai, diikuti Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih dengan sweatdrop mereka dan ke-cengo-an yang tidak biasa.

"Hei! Mau bawa kami kemana, sih?" Seru Len.

"Berisik! Kalian mau pulang, tidak!" Balas Toushirou.

"Tapi kami masih tidak percaya kau shinigami, lho!" Ujar Rin, sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Suka-suka lu deh! Pokoknya kalian akan kupulangkan!" Seru Toushirou.

Mereka menunduk. Padahal, mereka pikir akan menemui kejadian menyenangkan di sini, di dunia shinigami.

Akhirnya mereka melewati senkaimon, dan kembali ke tempat tadi, tempat dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali dengan Toushirou.

"Sudah! Selamat tinggal!" Seru Toushirou, lalu langsung pergi setelah mengantar mereka pulang.

Tapi, belum ada selangkah ia pergi, di langit muncul sebuah lubang. Dari sana, sebuah (?) makhluk muncul. Makhluk itu.. monster yang sangat besar, dan berwajah aneh (ya iyalah).

"A..A-aa..." Rin dan Len mematung melihat monster itu. Toushirou melirik monster itu, lalu mendekatinya.

"...Hollow bodoh!"

**Len's PoV**

Makhluk itu mengerikan! Monster? Mengerikan! Dia tadi merobek langit dan muncul dari sana,lho! I-ini betul-betul aneh!

Aku dan Rin gemetaran tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara itu, si bocah ubanan itu justru mendekatinya! Heh! Bodoh sekali, sih, dia! Monster itu bisa saja membunuhnya, 'kan!

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku dan Rin secara bersamaan berlari ke arah Toushirou dan bermaksud menariknya menjauh, tapi..

Aku justru terpaku. Baju apa yang dia pakai? Tadi dia memakai T-shirt hitam biasa dan celana panjang, tapi sekarang, dia memakai baju seperti samurai–tapi sedikit lebih keren dari punya kak Gakupo. Ditambah dengan –eng, apa ya? Seperti baju juga, tapi dipakai diluar, besar, dan berwarna putih. Dibaliknya ada lambang sesuatu. Aku tak tahu itu baju apa, baju yang aneh, tapi...

"...Bodoh! Menjauh!" Seru Toushirou. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ti-Tidak bisa! Kau juga harus kabur!" balasku.

"Aku ini shinigami, bocah bodoh! Aku yang akan menyucikan makhluk ini, kau tahu? Kau menjauh saja, cepat!"

"Ti.." "**CEPAT, BODOH!"**

Aku semakin pucat, dan berlari menjauh. "...Ayo, Rin-onee chan.." bisikku. Dia pun mengikutiku. _Maaf.. Maaf, ya... Kami meninggalkanmu.._

**Toushirou's PoV**

..Cih! Anak bodoh. Dia justru mendekat untuk..

...

...Menyelamatkanku... Dia ingin menyelamatkanku?

_**GROOOOOOO!**_ Ah., Hollow itu akan menancapkan kukunya di dadaku. Hahaha, hollow bodoh. Dia tak tahu ya, aku siapa?

Aku pun terbang ke atas, tepat di depan wajahnya, dan supaya cepat...

"...**HYOURINMARU!**"

_BRUUUSSSHHHH!_

..Hollow itu hancur, deh. Hah!. Mudah sekali. Yang seperti ini memang bukan lawanku atau Hyourinmaru. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat untuk memakai Hyourinmaru, ya...

...

...Kenapa aku buru-buru memakai hyourinmaru?

...Apa untuk.. anak-anak itu?

Aku melirik anak-anak itu yang sedang berpelukan ketakutan.

Hem... ya. Sepertinya anak-anak itu tidak buruk juga.

Aku mendekati mereka, dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hollownya sudah kusucikan (padahal dihancurkan '==), tenang saja." Ujarku.

Mereka menggapai tanganku, dan berdiri.

"..Kau... shinigami?"

"Ya, aku 'kan sudah bilang!"

Anak-anak itu menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"...terima kasih!"

**Rin's PoV**

"...terima kasih!" Ujarku dan Len berbarengan, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Toushirou.

"Kau hebat!" Puji Len.

Toushirou terliha tersipu.

"Ajari dong! Itu tadi es apa, sih? Bisa dijadiin es serut, tidak? Kalau bisa, buakan banana split juga ya!"

Plik! Plik! Emoticon kesal itu untuk kesekian kalinya muncul lagi di jidat Toushirou. Wajar, deh. Ckckck, Len, kau ini adik yang payah! Es serut.. banana split... '==

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN ES SERUT DAN BANANA SPLIT, BODOH!" Seru Toushirou jengkel.

Aku dan Len tertawa, lalu saling mengedipkan mata.

Ya, tadi kami berjanji..

Kalau ia memang shinigami dan sudah menyelamatkan kami, kami akan..

"...TERIMA KASIH, KAK TOUSHIROU!" Kami memeluknya dengan senang. Hehehe! Dia terlihat malu-malu. Ya, dia bukan adik tapi kakak, ya! Kakak yang baik. Hahaha, keren juga, kalau punya kakak seorang shinigami! Hehehe,...

**Normal PoV**

Len dan Rin memeluk Toushirou sebagai tanda terima kasih. Awalnya Toushirou terlihat malu-malu, lalu Ia buru-buru mendorong kepala belimbing dua anak itu.

"..I-Iya, iya! Aku mengerti!" Ujarnya sambil merona merah.

Len dan Rin tertawa.

Toushirou ikut tertawa. Ah, belum pernah ia terlihat sesenang ini pada manusia sebelumnya.

"..baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya." Ujar Toushirou.

Len dan Rin terkejut. "A-Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Apa bisa?" Len memberi tekanan.

Toushirou mengernyitkan alisnya dan tersenyum, lalu melambai.

"Ya!"

Ia melangkah menjauh, seiring dengan turunnya salju.

Len dan Rin balas melambai, lalu berteriak.

"SAMPAI BERTEMU, KAK TOUSHIROU!"

Karena salju, punggungnya sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi. Tapi... mereka mendengar suara samar-samar.

"_Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya taichou demo!_"

Mereka saling bertatapan, tersenyum, dan berlari pulang menuju rumah mereka.

...

...Ah! Tunggu, belom!

Sebetulnya Matsumoto dan yang lainnya mengintip mereka diam-diam.

"hei, itu betul-betul Toushirou?" Bisik Ichigo.

"Bukan! Masa' dia sebahagia itu?" Balas Rukia.

"hahaha! Dia memang manis!" Ujar Matsumoto.

"Siapa yang manis?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka dari belakang.

"Ano, Taichou-ku.." Jawab Matsumoto sambil menengok ke belakang, dan..

"**...MAAATTSUMOOTOO!"**

* * *

~Kembali ke masa sekarang~

* * *

_**Klip!**_

"Ah, ya.. Toushirou! Si bocah ubanan itu..!" Seru Len. Rin juga mulai mengingat.

"...Ah..."

"...Tapi... kenapa dia dan orang-orang yang kita temui saat itu juga ada di buku cerita ini?"

Mereka bertatapan, lalu tersenyum.

"Shinigami.. ya!"

"LEN, RIN, MASIH BANGUN, YA? CEPAT TIDUR! SUDAH MALAM! BESOK KALIAN SEKOLAH, 'KAN!"

"Glek! I-ibu!"

Mereka buru-buru meletakkan buku cerita itu diatas meja, dan bergelut di kasur mereka.

"Selamat malam!"

* * *

~Sementara itu, di Soul Society~

Toushirou sedang mengerjakan kertas disamping fukutaichounya yang juga sedang _memaksakan diri _mengerjakan kertas-kertasnya. Tiba-tiba, ada suara "BELIMBING!" Dari balik pintu.

Ah, Yachiru. Dia membawa belimbing.

"Ken-chan habis panen belimbing, lho! Ini kubagi!" Serunya.

Matsumoto mendekat dan menerima belimbing darinya.

_Ah.. belimbing?_ Batin Toushirou.

_Benar juga.. anak-anak belimbing itu... apa kabar mereka sekarang?_

Ia meletakkan penanya dan berfikir, mengenang pertemuannya dengan anak-anak itu.

...Eh, tunggu. Ada yang janggal..

_...Harusnya... Manusia tidak bisa melihat shinigami, 'kan?_

Setelah tertegun sejenak, Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengambil penanya kembali.

_Ya... Sudah kuduga, mereka memang bukan anak biasa!_

Sementara itu, Yamamoto-soutaichou sedang kelimpungan mencari buku ceritanya.

"Heeeei, ada yang lihat buku ceritaku, tidaa~k?"

**~FIN~**

* * *

Arasa-chan : "Ahahaha! Tentu aja! Mereka kan emang bukan manusia, tapi vocaloid, shiro-chan! XD"

Toushirou : "Berisik, ah!" *sebenernya malu

Rin : "Hahaha! Dasar KAK Toushirou ini!"

Toushirou : "Errr, shut up! o"

Len : "Ngomong-ngomong, jadi buku cerita itu milik si kakek tua itu ya..."

Arasa-chan : "hehehe... Gitu deh! btw ... kamu kenal Yamamoto-soutaichou dari mana?"

Rin : "Sssshhttt, namanya juga cerita!" *oi oi, mana bisa begitu! XD

Len : "Nyehehe! Sudahlah, pokoknya yang terpenting.."

Berempat : **"R to R, PLEASE~!"**


End file.
